El Tamaño Importa
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: No importa el tamaño… a menos que seas un Atobe. Si tu ego es grande, todo lo demás también debe serlo… ¿o no?


**El Tamaño Importa**

**Resumen: **No importa el tamaño… a menos que seas un Atobe. Si tu ego es grande, todo lo demás también debe serlo… ¿o no?

Notas: Me divertí escribiendo esto xDDDD

**Nota dos:** Regalo a Selene2000 por su cumpleaños. Aclaro que tenía otra cosa en mente, pero por azares del destino, no se pudo avanzar eso mas allá de dos líneas xDDDD así que te conformas con esto y punto

**Capítulo Unico**

Atobe repasó mentalmente su plan de acción: lo primero había sido convencer a Ryoma Echizen de una salida con el hacia una cabaña –o más bien una mansión hecha de madera- en las montañas, en pleno invierno, a pasar las vacaciones navideñas.

Por supuesto, tuvo que retocar un poco esa versión; mover una letra aquí, otra allá… el punto es que Ryoma oyó "Los mejores de cada escuela se están reuniendo en una cancha exclusiva para ver quien es el mejor".

Bien, el segundo paso fue justo luego de llegar a su destino: Esconder las llaves del auto para que el niñato no se escape. De llegar a ser necesario: incendiar el automóvil.

Tercero: Intentar hacer que se le bajase el enojo a su acompañante ante el desengaño. Intentar.

Cuarto: Luego de convencer al chico de que nadie vendría a buscarle –ni siquiera los móviles tenían señal-, entrar a la cabaña. O sea, juntos, sin que Ryoma prefiriese congelarse en medio de la nevada que acababa de empezar. Que vendría a ser lo mismo que convencerlo –engañar, convencer, que mas da- de que él tenía buenas intenciones.

Quinto: Ofrecerle un trago, diciendo específicamente las siguientes palabras: "No pongas esa cara, tómalo. A menos que sea demasiado para ti, entonces creo te buscaré un poco de leche"

Sexto: Más tragos. Iniciar una conversación que pasaría desde el tenis al homoerotismo.

Séptimo: Invitarlo a ver la habitaciones, donde lo dejaría solo unos momentos.

Octavo: Regresar, totalmente desnudo.

…Vale, puede que se le haya ido la mano al hacer un final tan brusco. Pero por todos los demonios, Ryoma Echizen era la única persona que le hacía tener un plan de acción para follar. La idea era de por si ridícula, ahora ni hablar de tener que usarla.

Lo que sucedió después, seria algo que solo quedaría entre el y su invitado especial. Y no hablaba del sexo. Ya quisiera.

Se acercó a Ryoma, quien noqueado por el alcohol, descansaba en la cama. Se trepó encima del chico, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura y sus manos acorralando la cabeza del menor, y comenzó a besarle el cuello para despertarlo.

Ryoma gimió, abriendo los ojos, luciendo como si llevase horas dormidos.

Miró a Atobe, quien le sonreía con lascivia. Un rápido paseo por el cuerpo de Atobe y supo lo que estaba pasando. Se sonrojó. Fijó su mirada en el miembro de Atobe por unos segundos y luego rió. En serio, se puso a reír.

-Con razón tienes un auto tan caro –fue lo que dijo antes volver a caer dormido de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Atobe murió en sus labios, siendo sustituida por una expresión de confusión. Esta pronto cambió a ira.

Niñato miserable. Pequeño troll de las cavernas.

El, Atobe Keigo, no era "pequeño". ¡Maldita sea!, ni siquiera tenía una erección. ¿Cómo excitarte ante alguien que aun tenia toda la ropa encima? Además, hacía mucho frío. ¡Estaban en medio de una puñetera nevada!

Se bajó indignado de la cama, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Fue a la suya, se vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a marcharse del sitio. ¿Y Echizen? Que se lo comieran los lobos, le daba igual.

Pero ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido cómo vino. No podía irse así nada más, dejando solo a ese chico ebrio, indefenso y lo más importante: pensando que era pequeño. Eso era algo que NO podía permitir.

Atobe Keigo juró por todos sus antepasados que Ryoma Echizen iba a tragarse sus palabras, o más bien a tragarse otra cosa. Una grande.

**FIN**

Delirio al leer unas frases de esas que se le dicen a hombres desnudos xD

La que yo escogí: "Con razón tienes un auto tan caro". O algo así, ni idea.

Lo dejo en la parte más interesante (para algunas) con el mismo corazón con que cierta persona lo hace…

Este es un día feliz en tu vida. En la mía y en la de otras, es el día de la venganza :D

PD: Espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poco xDDD

Ahem… a los demás lectores, que puedo decir; espero les guste.


End file.
